Never Leave Me
by nicthepunk
Summary: In the end, sometimes you just have to say goodbye. Oneshot. Songfic. Lemon.


**A/N: **Another songfic oneshot. Enjoy... More Sasuke-centric if anything but meh... they cant be all female-based, right? :)

**Song: **Never Leave Me**  
By: **Seether

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

_

* * *

_

_And we'll never have this romance; this love. So in the meantime, I'll write us a love story, because we'll never have that... not after all of this... not again. And so, for a little while, I'll pretend... 'Cause honey, this is life, and it ain't no fairytale. But please... Don't leave me here, it's all the same in the end._

* * *

In moments like these, life was never fair. How could anything be fair when two people—who were meant to be with each other from the moment they both were brought into this world—cannot be together due to certain circumstances which neither of them would ever be able to change.

Everything changed the moment Sasuke left Konoha, and from the looks of how everything in his life beyond that moment in time changed, nothing good would ever come from his defection of the place he once called home.

It was in moments like these that they really, _**really**_ hated having loyalties to anything, simply for the fact that both of their loyalties contrasted one another so much, that it literally was driving them apart from one another. She was loyal to her village and to her people; he was loyal to his life's ambitions. His goal of being an avenger was over; he killed his brother and all that was left now was to avenge his fallen clan.

The latter was something that he simply could not bring himself to do in Konoha, considering the now well-known history involving his clan. He couldn't risk building his life back up all over again just to have it ripped away by the same people. And that was the predicament he was left with now.

When Sasuke had left Konoha, he had left not only his home, but his heart in the hands of a certain pink-haired kunoichi, and quite frankly, he could still feel it breaking into pieces in this very moment. He never in a million years would have imagined loving someone the way he loves her now, but then here they were at the border of the Fire Country, standing a footstep apart from one another simply breathing.

They were savoring the moment because the actuality of the matter was, it was their last, and they both acknowledged this fact. After tonight, he would be moving miles upon miles away and she would never see him again. This game had been going on for far too long anyhow and they knew they would have to end it all sometime.

It had been two years since all of this began—the secret meetings, the growing closeness that they shared with one another, everything. Two years ago, he took her for the first time, in more ways than one in terms of her body, heart, mind, and soul. Beyond that, they had already known that without the other, there would be nothing left in terms of companionship and love, but then again, we all make sacrifices, right?

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**Will I fall again into dismay?  
Will I be ashamed of crying?**_

_**:::**_

_**

* * *

**_

She knew in her heart that if she so wanted to, she could leave it all behind—be selfish for once in her life and do something to make herself happy, but at what cost would that be? Running off to wherever their feet would take them, just to be happy. It was completely ludicrous, right? Somehow, she wasn't so sure anymore...

But regardless, her resolve was strong. She would leave him after tonight and he would leave her in peace to start his own life in some hidden village that he will be miserable in. And he'll do it all just for her sake.

Dammit, things were supposed to be so much better than this! Wasn't life more reasonable than this? Hadn't they lost enough already leading the lives they both had been chosen for at birth? Shinobi. That's what they were when it all boiled down to it. They were elite fighters who would die with their hands soaked in somebody else's blood. There was just no avoiding _that._

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**And I know it's never been the way that I described.  
But I am afraid of trying.**_

_**:::**_

_**

* * *

**_

They were staring at each other with masks of emotions covering both of their faces. In both of their eyes was a mixture of regret, sadness, pain, and sorrow surrounding the fact that this very moment in time was what their lives would boil down to. This final goodbye would break them forever and they knew that all too well in their hearts.

They had been standing there for about ten minutes by now and they still had yet to say a word to one another. What could they say though, in all honesty? Goodbye? No... it was too soon just yet to say goodbye. But then again, the entire purpose of this final meeting was for the very purpose of saying goodbye to one another, so in the end, it didn't really matter what they said right now at all.

The thing that Sasuke loved the most about Sakura was the fact that she gave him the ability to _**feel**_ again, and he wasn't one-hundred percent sure if he was quite ready to give up feeling emotions. He wasn't quite sure if he was able to give up his feelings of love and excitement, only to replace them with pain and loneliness again. He was hurt and alone far too long to ever want those feelings to return.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**She's the one who keeps me all excited,  
She keeps me begging for more.  
She's the one who deems me uninvited,  
Now it's over...**_

_**:::**_

* * *

"This isn't right."

It surprised him when she decided to say something to him, her soft and near-whispering voice breaking the silence engulfing the room. Her words hung in the air dryly and it took him a moment to absorb the fact that she had said anything at all. But the moment he did, he responded to her in honesty—the one thing he felt that she deserved the most from him.

"It isn't. But there is nothing we can do about that."

His voice alone harbored so much sadness that the intensity felt as if it would pierce her very soul. She stared at him a moment longer before gripping his sleeveless navy shirt, her thin arms pulling him towards her in one of the most pain-filled kisses Sasuke had ever felt in his entire life.

_How the hell did it come to this?_

The moment their lips met one another, every negative thought about the situation at hand was thrown to the wind, because that's what they really needed right now—not reassurance, or a piece of mind. They needed to forget the world right now because in all actuality, the world was far too cruel to even think about at this moment.

She didn't want him to leave her almost as much as it killed him inside to _have_ _to_ leave her. But alas, things simply _had_ to be this way for the better, and they both knew it in their minds, despite how much their hearts screamed to differ.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**Never leave me, and don't deceive me,  
I'll keep on crawling my friend.  
Never tease me, and don't leave me here,  
It's all the same in the end.**_

_**:::**_

* * *

As Sasuke lost himself in her kisses, a thought occurred to him at random, and he couldn't help but wonder if leaving was actually worth the things he had given up during his quest for power. He asked himself if anything good in his life, besides gaining power, had ever came out of his revenge, but in the end, the answer was always no.

Once that thought is dismissed, he busies himself in removing her clothes at a snails pace. There was no need for a rush for once, not tonight. This final moment they would be sharing together was one worth savoring because he knew that in the future, he would never feel this way about another human being again. No woman could compare to Sakura in his heart, it was far too impossible for him to even try.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**Now I find that I am weaker fare,  
That I am ashamed of lying.**_

_**:::**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sometimes, he felt weak for caring so much about her. In fact, whenever it came to caring about anyone in his life, he felt his weaknesses showing the hardest. Naruto, Kakashi, Konoha, Itachi... everything he ever cared about lead him to his fate—a destructive fate that Sasuke wouldn't have chosen for the world.

And there they stood in the corner of the room, her hands cupping his face as she passionately kissed his lips, his own hands at the small of her back pulling her more closely towards him, his demeanor almost possessive as he held her small frame to the wall.

It was so dark both outside and inside of the room, but thankfully there was enough sunlight to create a glow upon their two bodies. It wasn't bright but it was enough for them to be able to see one another in an almost blue-tone.

Before this night is over, he'll apologize to her a dozen times at least, even if it's not through words, his actions will surely compensate for his silence. He can't give her the life she needs, the life she _**deserves.**_ But in all honesty, she knows this. Because the path that he took out of their lives was just too dark of a place for a cherry blossom to live. If she followed him, she'd wilt someday, and that just wouldn't do.

But maybe there was some form of hope, he thought to himself. Or at least, that's what he was silently wishing for in his mind as he slid her medic's vest off of her shoulders, watching the bright red garment fall to the ground.

She was very self-conscious about her scarred body, he knew that from long ago when she would try to cover herself from his sight, only to have him pin her arms to the side, forcing her to bare her entire self to him. And to think that those were one of his more 'tender' moments.

Her self-consciousness was surprising him the most in this moment because for the first time as she stood there, her torso no longer covered in any clothing, she didn't try to hide her body from his view. And he was grateful for that.

But all of this has to end, he knows it. He keeps telling himself that as he plants a trail of kisses along the curve of her slender neck... but _**dammit, **_she tastes so damn good... She smells so _**amazing**_ to him, that as the agonizing moments pass them by, it was killing his resolve without him even realizing it.

None of this felt right in his gut, and it sickened him to know that this was it. It was for that reason alone that he was going to make this final moment with her worthwhile and memorable, before he finally tells her goodbye—despite how wrong doing so feels.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**And I know things never feel the way that's right inside.  
And I am afraid of dying.**_

_**:::**_

* * *

The next thing to go was his own top, though this proved to be almost no challenge at all considering the only thing keeping it on him was a simple rope around his waist. As she watched his arms relax the shirt to the floor, she couldn't help but take in the sight of his body. She needed to remember it all moment by moment, and details were of the essence.

Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her usual spandex shorts beneath her medic skirt, so all that she was really left wearing was her underwear. It was that fact in itself which made her feel completely and utterly overdressed for the occasion, and so, she began unfastening his shinobi pants, her small hands shaking slightly from her nerves.

It wasn't long before they were down to nothing but their underwear and for the longest moment they just stared at one another, their eyes drifting along each other's bodies and absorbing the sight before them. To him, she was the most beautiful creature to ever walk the planet, and he hated the fact that he constantly tainted her beauty. To her, she simply wasn't worthy of someone as perfect as himself.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to give into temptation and press his lips roughly to Sakura's own, her reaction being simply wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing him to deepen the kiss as much as possible. Lost in his own euphoria, his hands began to glide gently along her sides. Within no time, his fingertips stopped at her thin panties and all that could be heard in that moment was a loud ripping noise, followed by a muffled gasp.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**Cause you're the one who keeps me all excited,  
You keep me begging for more.  
You're the one who keeps me uninvited,  
Now it's over...**_

_**:::**_

* * *

When he entered her, it was rough and bordering painful, but she didn't really care about that either way. She was too lost at this point, her mind was a blur and she was in her own world—a world where only the two of them existed.

He started out slow, still wanting to make the moment last longer than he knew it would, but his thrusts were hard and meaningful. He was making a point that this thing that they had going on would really be worth it. He just hoped that in the end, she never regretted anything when it came to these brief moments they shared in private.

He hoped she'd never forget him, but always forgive him for tainting her with his darkness. She was too pure and perfect for any of this but that alone wasn't enough to stop him from ravishing her neck and shoulders with rough kisses and small bites, his mouth leaving small marks in it's wake.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**Never leave me, and don't deceive me.  
I'll keep on crawling, my friend...  
It's only a symbol...**_

_**:::**_

_**

* * *

**_

They weren't going to rush things tonight, that was the deal made between them. It seemed as though, however, the heat of the moment had other things in mind because Sasuke couldn't quite resist the urge to move himself at a faster, rougher pace.

It was at this point that he had her screaming his name in bliss, though a trained ear could sense the despair in her voice as she subconsciously knew that this was the end of everything. But she couldn't think about any of that right now, she couldn't think about much of anything right now. Her head was too cloudy to form coherent thoughts, but she didn't care about it either way.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**You've got me falling away...  
And I am afraid...  
Take back what I said...**_

_**:::**_

_**

* * *

**_

Her hand raked itself down his back as he bit down on her neck, his hips still thrusting against her own at a rapid speed. She was pinned up against the wall, the fingers of one of her hands entwined with his own. She was so thin that he only needed one arm to hold her up so he really had no complaints as far as that was concerned.

When they both reached their breaking point, he continued holding her there up against the wall. Their breathing was heavy and their foreheads were pressed up against one another.

"Sakura..." was all he whispered, his eyes closed. His heart was still racing in a frenzy and Sakura could only look at him in response.

"This is it."

Immediately, her eyes closed as she took his words in stride. Her heart was breaking into pieces but she was doing everything in her power to hold it together. She was just about to respond to his statement when she felt his lips pressed up against her own once more, passion filling the tender kiss to the brink as he simply held her there for what would eventually be the last time in their lives.

_**

* * *

:::**_

_**Never leave me, and don't deceive me.  
I'll keep on crawling, my friend.  
Never tease me, and don't leave me here.  
It's all the same in the end.**_

_**Never leave me, and don't deceive me.  
I'll keep on crawling my friend.  
Never tease me, and don't leave me here.  
It's all the same in the end.  
It's all the same in the end.  
It's all the same in the end.  
It's all the same in the end...**_

_**It's only a symbol...**_

_**:::**_

_**

* * *

**_

For the second time in his lifetime he thanked her for everything as he walked out the door. Because saying "I love you" was impossible for him. That would be his ultimate breaking point, admitting it out loud. But they were soul mates in every sense of the word, and she knew that he loved her despite it all.

Of course she said she loved him, that sort of thing was easily done in her nature. As he walked away from her, their hearts were lost forever to one another. And beyond that, nothing could compare to what they had together. But that was okay, because in the end, they had it all just by being with one another.

-The end.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah... it's 4 am... I've been writing this for awhile. Hope you enjoy it. Kinda angsty lol.


End file.
